The present disclosure relates to an image sensor comprising a plurality of pixels formed inside and on top of a semiconductor substrate. A sensor adapted to a so-called global shutter control mode, that is, where all the sensor pixels are simultaneously exposed, is here more specifically considered. More particularly, a sensor having vertical control electrodes is here considered.